forbidden love
by lonelysasuke18
Summary: love conquers all...love has no limitations..love has nothing to explain..but why do i feel that my love cannot conquer all? that my love has limitations..that i have to explain everything? am i forbidden to love and be loved? A vAmpire StOry..sasu/saku
1. prolouge

"**FORBIDDEN LOVE**"

"_Love conquers all…love has no limits…love has nothing to explain…but y do I feel that my love cannot conquer all?? That my love has limitations?? That I need to explain everything??... am I forbidden to love and to be loved??"_

"_mommy.." the young pinkette asked. "what do u mean by love?" "my dear.." the beautiful pink haired woman answered "love is when two people are attracted to each other and they will do anything to make the other happy even if it makes them sad." "but y do they have to be sad? They're supposed to be happy right?" she curiously asked. The pink woman laughed at the thought."yes dear they are suppose to be happy but they are thinking about the person they loved more than their own happiness that's y they are doing it. The people they love are their happiness. Just like u are my happiness." "ur my happiness 2 mommy!!" she smiled widely. "I love you!!!" "as I love you my dear." She hugged her close. "more than my own life."_

"_mommy.." the young black haired boy asked. "y are we killing many people? Aren't we suppose to love them?" "son.." she answered. "we are__** suppose**__ to kill them. They are our prey. They are our food. We are __**born**__ to kill them. We are __**made**__ to kill them." "but I dnt want to kill them. I want to live with them. I want to know a lot of things about them. Cant we do just that?" he asked her. "my dear son…as much as I want you too..i cnt. Ur father will never approve of it. U know that." She answered with a sad smile. "I know mommy.. its just that I really admire humans. Not that I hate being a vampire but humans are just really different…I wanna learn more from them…but I cant…because im __**born**__ to kill them….im __**made **__to kill them….and im __**suppose **__to kill them…"_

"_mommy??are you there??" sakura walked through the hallways of their house searching for her precious mother. "mommy…?? Huh!!!" she was shocked at the blood that was under her feet. She was scared of what happened to her mom. She began searching for her cautiously… until she heard a loud voice from her mothers room. She slightly opened the door and saw her mother being bitten by some strange creature… she cold not see the faces of them but they were 2 of them. sakura was so scared but she kept her fear aside so that she wouldn't be heard. Tears already forming down her cheeks and begun sobbing quietly. She heard noises inside and listened to them. "mommy…" a young boy sakura determined. "u should stop now…uved had enough 4 tonight…" had enough 4 tonight?? Sakura thought. She was really furious. "son…" a woman… must be the mother… sakura thought. "u should get some… its quite delicious…" sakura was fuelling up. How dare they feed on her mother!!! And what are they!!??? "no mother…I dnt think I would like it… im going to throw it up anyway…" he answered…soo the boy dsnt like to feed on her mother…sakura was slightly relieved but not relieved enough. "cmon son… try it…" "no thank u mommy… we should go. Someone might see us." "yes ur right." And that they left. When sakura made sure that they left.. she went and ran besides her mother whos already catching her breath…"sakura my dear…" she lifted up her hand and stroked it against her daughters face to wipe away the tears. "hush my darling. Dnt cry anymore…hush…" "mommy…who were they?? What did they do to you? Ill call an ambulance…" "no, no dear. No need for that. Listen my dear. U know I love u very much right?" sakura nodded in response. "good. I have a secret keeping from you all the time. What did I tell u when I told u that ur father died?" she asked. "that he was killed by some bad animals in the jungle." She answered. "yes. But the truth is that, ur father was killed by an animal called vampires." She said weakly. "vampires? Whats that mommy?" she asked crying. "vampires are like humans that blend on us. Except that they drink human blood and not human food. They are a very powerful creatures. They hunt animals and humans. Vampires are very handsome and beautiful creatures. They have a cold body and a very sharp pairs of fangs. They are strong ,fast, and intelligent. They are the ones you saw just now." She explained. "but why did they do this to you? And why you? You did nothing wrong...." sakura exclaimed. "now, now dear. Be strong. Think about this… me and ur father will be together in heaven now. Is that what u always wanted?" "yes mommy. But I said" we" that means all of us." "no! u have to live my dear! I want u to live and be strong. Listen. Behind the sofa over there" she weakly pointed out the sofa in front of her. "there lies a hidden box. I want you to open it and wear the necklace inside. Never remove the necklace got it.?" "yes mommy…" sakura answered crying. "I love u dear…u will always be our happiness…" she said her parting words and closed her eyes forever. "I l-love u too m-mommy…" sakura cried and cried her heart out._

_From that horrible night, sakura, swore to have vengeance against this things that murdered both of her loved ones… the vampires._

__fin__

_**Introduction to the story…….**_

_**Its only the beginning…..**_

**_pls review!! arigatou!! (thank you!) ^^_**


	2. Chapter 1

**=FORBIDDEN LOVE=**

**Part. 1**

"_swearing vengeance isn't always a good feeling…especially if the one you swore the vengeance to is the one who you love the most."_

Vampires. A strange beautiful creatures that hunt down human blood for survival. They roam and blend with our world for the purpose of killing. They are monsters. They kill for their own benefits. They ruined my life.

Im sakura haruno. Age 16. im an orphan. Y do you ask that im an orphan? Well, just some vampires killed my lovely parents and the police never traced whos responsible for the murder. I tried to tell them but they thought im crazy. Yeah. Crazy. Its really crazy to hear that your parents were killed by some blood sucking monsters that blend on us and are beautiful and handsome. Talk about irony. But, that's the truth. Im living on an apartment by myself in a little village called konoha. I dnt have any living relatives left. But I can still study with the help of my master, tsunade-sama. Shes the hokage. Or more like the president. And, shes also the principal of the school im going in. konoha leaf high. The most expensive and richest school in the whole country. I was shocked at first when I heard that im going to konoha high. I mean, cmon, it's the most expensive school in the whole country and me, an average girl is going to study there. Who wouldn't be shocked. But, since shishou is so insistive, I decided to agree with it.

And here I am. Walking on the front gates of konoha high. Goodness, im so nervous. All right just stay calm sakura. Breath in breath out. You can do this.

I walked in when the guard stopped me.

"excuse me miss, but, do you have any schedule with the principal?" he asked.

"um, no I dnt. I came here to go to school." I replied.

"sorry miss but u cant go inside." "and why not?? I came here to study.!!" I shouted him. "I dnt think so miss, average people like u are not allowed to go inside. Just go back." He said. "no!! shishou- I mean the principal asked me to go to school there!!" I pointed the freakishly big school in front of me. "so im coming in!!" "miss, if u dnt want me to drag u, I suggest u leave." He said in a dark scary voice. I was a little scared but that didn't stop me. Im sakura haruno. I never win without a fight. "fine. Alright. Ill go." I walked few steps back. When suddenly I saw a student going inside. He was really handsome. Then, when the gate started opening, I ran inside as fast as I could. Outrunning the student who was about to go inside. The guard started shouting for reinforcements. I laughed so hard at the guard. I stuck my tounge out at the guard. He was really furious. a Few moments of hiding and running, they failed to find me. Thank goodness for my incredibly athletic body. I started searching for the principals office when suddenly, I bumped into someone. "uhh…s-sorry." I said. Without looking at the person, I ran as fast as I could. I ddnt notice that my precious necklace was gone.

"finally!! Found it!!" I screamed out of joy. I knocked and walked inside the office. A strange girl welcomed me. "hello there." She said "u must be sakura haruno. Im shizune. Tsunade-sama's secretary. Welcome." She greeted me while shaking my hand. "yes I am. Um shizune san, is tsunade sama here?" "yes. Just sit down for a moment." "okay." I sat down at the most comfortable couch I have ever sat on. Feeling a little bit tired and comfortable. I ddnt notice that I was drifting off to sleep.

"tsunade sama." Shizune said. "sakura san is here." A beautiful blonde haired girl nodded in response."I see. Bring her in." "hai." Shizune was about to step outside when she remembered something. "um tsunade sama, is it really okay too—

Shizune was about to say it when tsunade stopped her. "I know what im doing shizune. Thank you." "youre right. Ill bring her in."

"sakura san? Tsunade san wants you too—

shizune saw sakura sleeping. She shook her to wake her up. "sakura san? Sakura san? Wake up. Tsunade sama wants to see u now." Shizune tried so hard to wake her up. But she couldn't. "sakura san must be a very heavy sleeper." She thought. Shizune was about to try again when tsunade shouted very hard. "SHIZUNE!!! WHERE IS MY SAKE!!!!" sakura woke up instantly "ILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN MOMMY!! ILL NEVER TOUCH YOUR MAKEUP AND UR UNDERWEARS AGAIN!!! I PROMISE!! PLS GET THAT UGLY LOOKING CLOWN AWAY FROM ME!!! EWWWW!!! NOOOO!!!!!" sakura shouted crazily. Shizune was really terrified by the both of them. "s-sakura s-san Its j-just a d-dream. T-tsunade s-sama. I-ill g-get y-your s-sake" shizune was really scared. ***they have the same personality. So scary.*** shizune thought.

I walked inside tsunade samas another office after that embarrassing shout I had. Good thing it was only the two of them that heard it. "come in sakura." Tsunade sama is still looking very pretty and young from all of this years. I never really knew her age. Is she in 40 or 50? I cnt really ask her. If I do, it will be the end of my dear miserable life. "hello sakura. Pls sit down." She said. I sat down she started talking about the school and who built it and stuff. I never really listened. She gave me the schedule of classes im in and I walked outside her office. I said thank you to her and shizune. "oh and one more thing sakura." Tsunade sama said. "welcome to konoha leaf high." They both smiled at me. I smiled back. "glad to be here." I walked out of the room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 2

"**FORBIDDEN LOVE"**

"**part 2" **

"_first impressions are never always right."_

As I walked through the hallways of this school, I cant help but notice the students around me. There so…beautiful and handsome. Expected from the most riches people around. But… something is different. Their every stare gives me goosebumps. I cant explain it. Its so…supernatural. Nah, maybe its just me. Being a first timer in this school. I looked at the glass window to see the view outside when I noticed a strange guy sleeping under the tree. Light strucked in his face. I cant helped but to say "wow" at him. Hes so handsome…hes like a…a golden diamond that when u struck light with it glows so differently. I was so amazed when I noticed he was looking at my direction. I quickly stopped looking at him and ran away. Why am I such a coward??! I hate this. Now he thinks that im a freak. But…I am a freak.

"why is that strange girl looking at me?" a black haired boy asked himself when he noticed weird pink haired girl looking at him. "must be another fangirl. Tsk. Idiotic fanfgirls." He took something out of his pocket and looked at the necklace he found down the hall. Something about the necklace gave him some chills. "hey teme!!!!!!!" a blonde boy shouted at him. "what do u want baka? Cant u see im sleeping??" he shouted back. The blonde boy came and sat down near him. "eheheh…sorry teme. Its just that I have some awesome news for u!!!!!!" he shouted in his ear. "will u stop shouting!!! Don't make me smack u in the head naruto!!!!" he shouted back. "then don't shout back!!! Sasuke teme!!!!" he shouted. "im not gonna shout back if u ddnt shout first!!!" sasuke shouted. "then don't shout!!" naruto shouted back. "then don't shout first!!!" sasuke shouted back. "WILL YOU TWO STOP SHOUTING!!!!!" one of the teachers shouted at them. "sorry." They spoke together. "so," sasuke started. "what is this 'awesome news' that u have to ruin my moment of relaxation??" "well…um…I kinda…forgot…hehehe"…. moment of silence….*smack!!* "ow!!! Sasuke teme!!!!why the hell did u do that for??????" naruto shouted. "because ur an idiot!!!!" sasuke shouted back. "well is it my fault that I forgot that ur greatest enemy is now here and is planning to fight with u after school under the bridge huh??!!!" naruto shouted and just realized that he already said what he wanted to say all along. He looked at sasuke and found him grinning. For naruto, that is the sign that sasuke would love to fight his long time enemy. Sasuke was itching for some good battle. "all right. " naruto started. "ill give the message to him." Naruto started walking away. "oh and sasuke." Naruto said. "5:00 o clock. He says dnt be late." "heh. I would never be late in such important things as this." Sasuke answered. Naruto just smiled

"oh no!! its gone!!!!!" I was about to stretch my body after that long tour of the school when I suddenly noticed that my precious necklace was gone. I looked anywhere for it but still I cant find it. "I wonder where could it. Be…it was my mothers gift for me…." I started crying. "but I wont give up!!! Now is not the time to lose hope sakura!!! I can do this!!!! Gooo!!!!!" I shouted really loudly. One of the teachers shouted at me. "WILL U STOP SHOUTING!!!" he said. I give him a small "sorry". I started running down the halls of this gigantic school. I started to run fast and stopped for a moment when I noticed the same guy I saw at the tree. "why do I always see him??" I asked myself. But I have no time to think about that. I need to find my precious necklace. After hours of searching for my necklace, I didn't find it. "Ill just try tomorrow. If I could still find it." i said sadly. Since its not the official day to go and study, Ill just go home early. I took my bag with me and went to the same route where I always go home.

"sasuke." Naruto came to sasuke. "are you ready?" he asked. "yup." Sasuke replied. "good. Lets go." They vanished into thin air. "so…" sasuke asked. "where is he?" "hmm…. Don't know. " naruto replied. "he said hes going to be here." "tsk. Coward." Sasuke said. "who are you calling a coward? Uchiha sasuke." A voice answered in the darkness. "hm. You are." Sasuke replied. "haha. I don't think im the coward here uchiha. youre the one who brought a backup. Whats worse, u brought a stupid one.." The voice replied. "hey!!! Who are you calling stupid!!!!!" naruto shouted. "isn't it obvious? You are. s-t-u-p-i-d" he replied. "why you!!!" naruto was about to attack him when sasuke cut him off. "stop it idiot. Its my fight." The voice agreed. "yes. Uchiha. It is your fight. So stay back and watch stupid." The voice replied. "shut up!!!" naruto shouted. "soo…uchiha. Lets get this party started." The voice said. "hn. Lets." Sasuke replied. They started fighting each other. They have an equal strength and power. "I see you got stronger." The voice said. "ha. I trained for the past few years." Sasuke replied. "you too. You seemed more skillful….dont you………….neji hyuuga." Neji hyuuga grinned.

"haa….i cant find it." Sakura shouted at herself. Still thinking about her necklace. "maybe I just misplaced it somewhere." She thought. She was about to pass by to the bridge when suddenly, she heared some noises under the bridge. She was curious at those sounds. "what the?? Is there a fight under the bridge??" she thought. "no!! I cant interfere!! I don't need to see this!!" but her curiosity carried her away and she took a peek under the bridge. She was so shocked at what she saw. "wha-what are they doing?? Are they killing each other?" she thought when she noticed the same guy he saw at the tree. "is-is that him?" she thought. She heard someone talk. "hey, I think you have enough for today." "shut up idiot. Im going to beat him!!" sakura was really curious. "now, get ready for my final blow!!" she was surprised at the shout that she fell down from the bridge and got hit in the plants. "owww…" she cried in pain. "what the? Whos there?" she heard a voice. "Oh no. im dead." Sakura thought. "umm…" she saw a figure coming closer to her but the figure suddenly stopped. "you-your bleeding, aren't you?" the figure asked. Sakura looked at herself. She was bleeding. "I guess I am." She replied. "sasuke." Naruto said. "what are you gonna do?" neji spoke immediately. "well. This is your problem now. Hope you can control yourself. See ya." And neji vanished. "control himself? With what? " sakura thought. She was getting a little nervous. "you." Sasuke looked at her. "how deep is you wound?" he asked. "umm…not that deep." She replied. Sasuke took a step closer. But naruto stopped him. "are you sure?" he asked. "yes." Sasuke replied. "alright. Just finish everything up and catch up with me." Naruto replied. "sure." He answered. then suddenly naruto vanished "you." Sasuke looked at sakura. "girl, you have a lot of explaining to do. Start off with who you are and what are you doing here." He told her. "…"sakura thought to herself. Can this day get any worse?


	4. Chapter 3

"**FORBIDDEN LOVE"**

"**part 3****"**

"_your past does not do anything with your future."_

"uh oh…" I thought. "umm…well.." I don't really know what to say. I have reasons why I cant speak. First of all, im hurt. Secondly, im scared. And third, im in front of a very handsome guy. Who wouldn't be speechless to those reasons? "well, u wont answer?" he spoke. "i-I really don't know were to start first." I replied to him. "ill help you with that." He answered "First, who are you? second, what are you doing here? and third, what did you see?" I really don't know what to say. But I think hes irritated. "all right. First, im sakura haruno. Second, im here because my route home is in this bridge and third. I didn't see anything except your friends just vanished into the air." I explained to him. "oh great." He silently thought to himself. "hey! I answered your questions! Now you answer mine." I told him. "what are they?" he asked. "first, who are you? Second what are you doing here? Third, do you go to konoha leaf high? Fourth, if you do, have you seen any necklace?" I asked him. "boy, you ask a lot of questions." He told me. "very well. Im sasuke uchiha. Im here because I have some unfinished business with someone. yes I go to konoha high. And yes. I have seen a necklace." "you did??!!" I shouted at him I came close to him. "do you have it?" I asked him. But he took few steps back. "don't come near me!!" he shouted at me. I was really shocked at his expression and I noticed his eyes….they were……bloodred……and his mouth…….he has……fangs……I took few steps back to stay away from him. Was he……a…….vampire??.........i was really scared and I was about to shout when he stopped me from shouting. "don't shout." He looked at me with those red eyes…..those terrifying eyes……those scary eyes……I closed my eyes and calmed down for a moment. But, a vampire so close to me I think im going to faint. "mmm…!!!" I was trying to get away from him but, hes too strong. "ill let go of you." He answered. "but promise not to shout." I nodded. He let go of me and I pushed him making him fall down. "what the hell did you do that??! " he shouted. "stay away from me!!" I told him. "get away from me vampire!!" he took few steps forward at me "u don't understand!" he shouted. "what I don't understand? All I know is that ur a vampire!! A..a..a monster!!!!" I shouted back at him.

Sasuke was shocked at what sakura told him. He had a mixture of feelings: anger, dissapointment, and….sadness. "girl, im not a monster." He replied. "I never kill humans." "haha!! Like I would believe that!" sakura told him. "Vampires like you kill humans for your own sake! Your so greedy and wicked! U desire human blood more than anything else! And I bet your going to kill me too!" "not all vampires are like that." Sasuke told her. "some just wanted to live with humans and never wanted to harm them." "yeah right! If your so sure about that then why did your kind killed both of my parents? Why did they attacked them w/o mercy? Why did they sucked their blood w/o a fight? Why..why.." sakura broke down and cried. Sasuke felt sorry for her. Sasuke came close to her but sakura pushed him away. "don't come near me!! I don't want your sorry vampire! I hate vampires! I hate them the most! i..i hate you!!" sakura was about to run away but sasuke caught her and knocked her off. "im sorry." Sasuke told her. Sasuke put his hands on sakura's forehead and something glowed in his hand. He was trying to erase her memory of tonight. "u are going to forget everything that happened this night." He told her. He took the necklace out of his pocket and put it next beside her. He saw her wound and he slowly healed it. Sasuke left after the healing. Few minutes passed and sakura woke up. She was really confused about what happened to her. She saw her necklace and she was really happy. Then, she began walking her way home again.


	5. Chapter 4

"**FORBIDDEN LOVE"**

"**part 4"**

"_you will always be my happiness.."_

Sasuke was walking in his route back home. He was still thinking about what sakura told him. _"ur a monster!!" _ those words keep repeating inside his head. He stopped and shouted. "IM NOT A MONSTER!!!" he punched the tree next to him. Making it fall down. "im not a monster…" he repeated again. He saw his hand with sakura's blood in it. His eyes glowed red again. Sakura's blood was really delicious in sasuke's eyes. But proving to himself that he was not a monster, he wiped the blood away and resumed walking. Leaving the poor tree harassed. When he returned home, he saw naruto in his couch watching a basketball tournament. Naruto was shouting. "GO!! GO!! LAKERS!! BEAT THOSE LOOSERS DOWN!!! GOO!!!" naruto noticed sasukes presence. "yow sasuke! So, did you finished it?" he asked him. "yeah." Sasuke replied. "naruto, could you keep it down? Ill get some rest." Sasuke went upstairs. "uhh..sure.." that was all naruto's reply. Naruto knew something was wrong. Sasuke went to his usual dark colored room and went to bed. He was feeling so depressed. He don't know why. He was about to sleep but naruto came in. "HEY SASUKE!! LETS GO AND WATCH YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW!!" naruto shouted. Sasuke was angry. "WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!! DIDN'T I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN? IM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!!" "I know but…ITS STARTING ALREADY!! LETS GO!!" naruto dragged sasuke out of his room and all the way to the couch. A tv show called "the ramen show" was starting. Naruto was really excited. But sasuke isn't. "YOU BAKA!!! THIS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW!! NOT MINE!!!" sasuke shouted at him. "SHUT UP SASUKE TEME! ITS STARTING!!" naruto shouted back at him. The show was about to talk about the diff. recipes oframen when sasuke closed the tv. Naruto shouted at him. "WHAT THE HELL SASUKE TEME!! IT WAS GETTING AT THE GOOD PART!!" naruto was shouting at him but sasuke just ignored him. "whatever idiot. Im going to bed." Sasuke was about to stand up when naruto told him something. "hey sasuke. I know whats up. Its that girl isn't it?" naruto asked him. "naruto," sasuke started. "don't ever read my mind when im thinking seriously. Its my private thought." "but sasuke." Naruto replied. "I cant help it. I cant control this damn power ever since its given to me. You know that. But sasuke. Don't try to change the subject. Its her isn't it.?" "so What if its about her? It doesn't matter." Sasuke walked through the stairs. "besides, shes right. I am a monster." He completely disappeared from sight. "sasuke," naruto thought to himself. "you don't have to blame yourself that you are born as a pureblood." "I know." Sasuke replied at naruto's thought.

"I wonder what happened to me" I thought. I was really confused about what happened to me. I cant explain. I was forgetting something. But, I don't know what. I don't know how I got my necklace back, or how I got under the bridge but, I saw a dark man in front of me. And that's it. Nothing else. Oh well. I cant really think about it that much. I have a lot of things to do tomorrow. It's the real first day of school.

Sasuke woke up by the sound of naruto's voice. "hey sasuke wake up!! Were going to be late!!" sasuke looked up to the alarm clock. It says: 7:00. "baka! Our school time starts at 8:00!" sasuke shouted. "I know but just hurry up!! I want to see the faces of our old comrades!!" naruto shouted. Sasuke lazily stood up and went to the bathroom and took a bath. He then changed into his school uniform and combed his hair. He looked at his reflection in the mirror for the whole 30 seconds. He always ask himself what do girls sees in him that make them shout when they see him? That's a question that sasuke would never understand. Once he was done, he went down to the kitchen and took a toasted bread and went outside to meet with his loud friend. Naruto asked him. "you ready sasuke?" sasuke replied. "I will never be ready." Naruto already knows why. "yeah youre always like that its because of those crazy girls that chase you right? Especially that red haired one. Man! She's such a dog! Following you wherever you go! Whats her name again? Ahh…kazin…noo…kabin…noo…uhh…oh I know!! Its kahtin right?" naruto shouted. Sasuke replied. "idiot. Don't shout. Its kahrin." "yeah I know that! Hey do you remember what you always tell her? And do you remember what we called her?" naruto asked. "heh. How could I forget?" sasuke replied. "I always tell her that she don't need to follow me because I would never notice a dog like her. And we always call her…" they spoke together. "kahrin the bitch witch!" naruto laughed at the memory and sasuke just grinned. They talked with each other until they reached the school. Naruto was really excited to meet his friends again. But sasuke is not so happy about going to school. Sasuke walked inside first when he didn't notice a girl in front of him. Sasuke bumped at the girl. He was shocked. That was the same girl that he used his power on and almost found out about his secret. And that was the same girl that made him feel something different. Sakura haruno if sasuke remembers clearly. "uhh…s-sorry." Sakura spoke. "its fine." Sasuke told her and walked away.

"oh boy." I thought. This is my first day in school and I don't know anyone here. Good thing im not late. I was really out of focus when suddenly I bumped into someone. "uhh…s-sorry." I apologized quickly. "its fine." The boy said. I immediately recognized him. Why do I always bump into him?. Is it destiny to meet him? Or am I just really clumsy? I don't know. Maybe both? He was walking away. I felt a little bit sad because he didn't seem to care about my 'sorry.' And I was a little bit angry too. He was really rude. I just have to think positive. Its my first day in this big school and I have to be nice to everyone if I want to have friends. "hey!! pinky!!" someone shouted at me. I looked at the person shouting at me and I was amazed at what I saw. She was a really cute girl. Very long blonde hair and a slim body. She has a nice smile too. I was happy that I was noticed but im angry too because no one ever calls me pinky. Its insulting. "y-yes?" I asked her. "your new right? Im ino yamanaka. Very pleased to meet you." She grabbed my hand and shaked it. She has a soft skin. "um..me too.. im sakura haruno." I told her. "okay! Are so cute! I like you already! But, not as cute as me! Haha!!" she told me. "uhh thanks." I told her. "hey saku, I wanna introduce you to my friends. Lets go!" she grabbed my hand and we walked to a bench were a whole bunch of teenagers gathered together. I could tell that they are very rich and beautiful. Im nervous about how are they going to treat me but, I don't have to worry about that now. All I know is that this year is going to be exciting and different.


	6. Chapter 5

"**FORBIDDEN LOVE"**

"**part 5"**

"_I don't love you because I need you, I need you because I love you."_

Here I am, walking to the bench where I would meet the friends of ino yamanaka, the first person who noticed my presence. As I was coming closer, I noticed that some of them were a little amazed by what their friend have with her. **"**_**Must be the pink hair" **_I thought. "hey guys! Look who I have got!" ino told her friends. "y-yes i-ino-chan we could see her." A pale but beautiful shy girl told ino. "who is she?" a girl with a very cute Chinese buns asked ino. "she's sakura haruno. Go saku, introduce yourself to them." She told me. "u-um..im sakura haruno its nice to meet you!" I bowed my head at them. They were surprised. "um h-hey, uhh..sakura, you don't have to do that." The Chinese girl told me. "its okay really. Anyway my name is tenten. I don't usually give out my last name to someone I don't know yet but, eventually, maybe we'll get to know each other!" she told me. "yeah s-sakura c-chan..its okay r-really. I-im h-hinata h-hyuuga." The pale girl told me. "hey hey! Whats with all the noises? Cant you see im sleeping?" a girl with a very spiky hair tied in two buns told them. She saw me. "ohh..and who are you?" she asked me. "uhh..sakura haruno nice to meet you." I told her. "hi! Im temari!" she told me. "hey temari nee-chan, didn't you say that we were noisy? You're the one whos really noisy here!" tenten shouted at her. "oh please! Do you think I can sleep now? Besides, I need to take care of sakura now. I need to tour her to the school and lead her to her classroom." Temari explained. "besides, that's what the vice president of the school would do right?" I was surprised. So, she was the vp of this school! No wonder! But whos the president? I thought to myself. As if she read my mind, temari told me. "the president is none other than gaara." "huh? Whos gaara?" I asked him. "you will know who he is in the right time." She told me. "anyway, we need a tour around the school." "oh its okay." I told her. "I already know the ways around the school. I kinda toured myself around." "oh that's great then! But, I have to tell you the most important rule in this school." Temari went serious. "never go home past 5:00 if your around here. And if you have some paper work that needs to be done in this school and its already getting late, tell me. Ill excuse you right away." "but why?" I asked her. "don't ask why." She told me. "just follow this rule so that you will be away from danger.". I felt nervous. Away from danger? Now that's just creepy. *RING!!* the bell rang. "well, its time to go. Sakura, whats you section?" temari asked me. "um..2-A." I told her. "oh! You're the same as hinata , and tenten! That's great!" temari told me. I looked at ino. "whats your section ino?" I asked her. "me? 2-B." she replied. "hinata and tenten will just show you your classroom. Have fun saku!" ino told me. I was really happy I gained new friends today. As we were walking away from each other, I could sense that something was wrong.

"well. Here we are sakura." Tenten told me. "oh boy." I thought to myself. "d-don't w-worry. Sakura-c-chan you'll b-be f-fine." Hinata told me. "I hope so." I told them. They both went inside and left me here. Few moments ater, the teacher told me to come in. "all right students. This is your new classmate from now on. Pls introduce yourself to them." "hai. Hello. My name is sakura haruno. Im pleased to meet you all." I bowed my head at them. When I looked at them again, I noticed the same guy that I always bumped into. I felt my heart beat faster. He was looking at me with intense gaze.

"its her again." Sasuke thought to himself. He noticed naruto looking at him. He read naruto's mind. "dude, its her. Shes cute." Naruto thought. "shut it idiot. Shes not cute. " sasuke replied. "whatever sasuke. U don't have any taste in girls maybe that's why your still single until now." Naruto teased him. "heh. U spoke like u have a girlfriend. From what I can remember, uve been busted for almost 100 times. And I forgot to mention that you've been slapped in the face for sneaking in the girls hot springs a lot of times." Sasuke replied. "SHUT UP TEME!!" naruto shouted. "UZUMAKI!! SIT DOWN!! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A TEME!! DETENTION FOR A WEEK!!! U HAVE TO CLEAN THE GIRLS BATHROOM!!" their teacher told him. "b-but!!" naruto was about to say it was sasuke's fault but their teacher cut him off. "NO BUTS UZUMAKI! OR DO YOU WANT TO CLEAN THE BACKYARD TOO?!" their teacher shouted at him. "no…" naruto sadly said. "good! Now, miss haruno, you may sit down next to….ah! mr. uchiha sasuke, you have an empty seat next to you right? Now please miss haruno you may sit down next to mr. uchiha. Mr. uchiha? Pls. raise your hand so that she can see you." "im right here." Sasuke raised his hand. Sakura was surprised that it was the same guy. "am I lucky or not?" she thought to herself. **"shannaroo!! Your lucky!!"** her inner self spoke. **"now go seat next to that hottie!! Wow that rhymes!!" **sakura went to the empty seat. "hello. Im sakura haruno. Your sasuke uchiha right?" sakura asked him. "whatever." He replied. "hes so rude!!" sakura thought to himself. She was angry at sasuke. Sasuke noticed the necklace sakura was wearing. "hey you." Sasuke spoke to her. "what?" sakura replied. "that necklace. Where did you get it.?" Sasuke asked. "oh this." Sakura spoke. "This is a gift gift from my mother. She gave it to me when she was dying." "ahh.." sasuke replied. "it's a crescent moon flower." "whats a crescent moon flower?" sakura asked. "you don't know?" sasuke replied. "It's the name of your necklace." "ohh…my necklace has a name!" sakura spoke. "don't disturb me anymore." Sasuke told her. "im not disturbing you." Sasuke replied. "you were the one who asked me about my necklace." Sasuke ignored her. "duck-butt jerk." Sakura thought to herself but of course, sasuke heared him. "stupid girl. she Didn't even know what great power lies in her necklace." Sasuke thought.

~flasback~

"**sasuke, that necklace." Neji told him. "that necklace has a great power. It can kill all of our kind." "what?" sasuke asked him. "but how? Its jut a necklace. Its nothing important." "it is important." Neji replied. "inside of its fragile little figure lies a great amount of power. It can slay all vampire near it. We need to be careful."**

**Sasuke asked him. "but how come I can touch it?" neji replied. "its because its power has not been released yet. And it is not on the right hands. Even so, its still dangerous."**

end of flashback

"that girl.**" **Sasuke looked at sakura. "I need to be careful around her. And I need to keep an eye on her."


	7. Chapter 6

"**FORBIDDEN LOVE"**

"**part 6****"**

"_Some__say to be a lover you have to be best friends, but others say to be best friends you cant be lovers"_

"all right. Class dismissed!" the teacher spoke. "thank you sensei!" everyone replied. "UZUMAKI! DON'T GO! U ARE TO STAY HERE FOR 10 MINUTES!" "what! But ill miss recess!" naruto cried. "NO BUTS UZUMAKI! OR DO YOU WANT TO MISS LUNCH TOO?!" the teacher shouted. The teacher left. "too bad idiot. U were so noisy." Sasuke teased him. "shut up sasuke teme!! Ill get you for this!!" naruto shouted at him "haha…like you can..ill see ya later." Sasuke left. "damn that bastard." Naruto thought to himself. He noticed sakura was still there. "hey! Why are you still here?" he asked her. "oh! Im sorry! I didn't notice everyone leaving." Sakura told naruto. "what? You didn't notice?"** "is she crazy?" **naruto thought to himself. "oh well I have to go. Bye!" sakura dashed to the door. "what a girl." Naruto thought to himself. "can she handle the mystery of this place? Can she handle the students who are called….vampires? maybe not…who knows?…its her own destiny….its her own fate…..im just here to watch…"

"where are they?" I thought to myself. Searching for my new friends. "they wont leave me like that right? Or maybe they're tricking me from being friends…" I thought to myself sadly about to cry. "hey! Over here saku!" I heared ino's voice. "i-ino!" I was so happy to see her and the others. "come!" ino shouted at me. "coming!!" I ran towards them. But as a really clumsy girl I fell down and scratched my knee. They ran towards me. "hey saku are you allright—" ino was shocked at the sight of the blood. All of them were surprised as if that this is the first time they saw blood. "umm…could you guys help me out?" I told them. "uhh..r-right." Tenten told them to carry me. I was not that heavy. When were heading to the clinic. I noticed some of the students were looking at me. Not really looking at me but, they're looking at my injury. My blood. Not only them, but also my friends. But every time I noticed them looking at my injury they look straight ahead. It was really weird. When we reached the clinic, they gently sat me down and left to wait outside. "where did you get this?" the nurse asked me. She was a beautiful nurse. She had a long red hair, red eyes and a red suit. She must really love red. "im I kinda tripped." I told her. "I see. Hold kay? Ill heal you." "okay." Few minutes after the healing, my wound felt better. "thank you so much um.." "kurenai." She told me. "oh..okay…thank you so much kurenai-san." "sure no problem. Just be careful next time." "I will." I headed through the door.

"that was close." Tenten sat to the chair. "she has a really, really delicious smell of blood!" "yeah. I cant control myself back there." Ino replied. "b-but y-you guys! S-shes o-our f-friend r-right?" hinata told them. "I know hinata chan, its just that, her blood looks really delicious!" ino exclaimed. "don't you think so too? Hinata chan?" she asked hinata. "i-I do." Hinata replied. "b-but i-I cant h-hurt h-her s-shes b-been close t-to me."

"yeah. I felt the same way too." Ino replied. "same here" tenten replied. "hey guys, shes coming. Lets help her." "okay."

"are you alright now saku?" ino asked sakura. "huh? Oh im fine just a little scratch! No need to worry! Hehe!!" sakura replied happily. Ino,tenten,and hinata felt uneasy. They can still smell the blood from her scratch. "um ah sakura, I think we should head to our classroom now. Or we will be late." Tenten told sakura. "sure! Lets go hinata chan! bye ino!" "um, bye saku." Ino told her sadly. "oh saku, I wish you wouldn't get hurt so easily. This school is a very dangerous place for you. And youre just a simple, but innocent girl. I don't want you to get hurt. Especially, attacked by the vampires. Including….your new found friends….." ino thought to herself. And sadly walked away.

Me and my friends went to their classroom. Good thing that their teacher was not around yet. I could hear all the noises inside but when I stepped inside, the noises stopped. I could really feel something is wrong. I silently walked through my chair when all the student were really……looking hungry. I was scared but decided to ignore it. Finally as I was on my seat, I silently sat down and waited for the teacher. He was late. "hey." Someone called me. I looked at my left when I noticed that sasuke uchiha was talking to me. "what is it?" I asked him. "did you get an injury?" he asked me. I was surprised. "how did you know?" I asked him. "its obvious. The bandage." He pointed at my knee. "oh..yeah.." I thought to myself. "try to be more careful next time." He told me. "and tighten the bandage around your injury. Someone may go wild if they saw it."

"huh? Someone may go wild? What do you mean?" I asked him. He didn't reply. He was a weird guy. But, really handsome. A few moments later, a spikey white haired man with a mask appeared. "yo!" he told us. His voice…..it was so familiar……like ive heard it before…… "my name is kakashi hatake. Very pleased to meet you." Wha-what!! Kakashi hatake!! No….it cant be!!! I stand up and shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, UNCLE KAKASHI!!!" I told him. My uncle, kakashi just smiled under his mask.


	8. Chapter 7

"**FORBIDDEN LOVE"**

"**part 7"**

"_Why do people have to lose things to find out what they really mean?"_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE UNCLE KAKASHI!" I exclaimed really loudly. All of my classmates were surprised. Great. Just great. So embarrassing. "hello sakura. So youre finally here." Uncle kakashi said to me. "yeah im here. Uhh…sorry for the outburst." I apologized. "no problem. Now on to business…" uncle kakashi told everyone. I immediately sat down. Sasuke uchiha whispered something to me. "hey, your uncle is a really weird guy." "I know." I replied. "now. All of you. I want you to have a self study. Read pages 1-30. go and read." Uncle told us. All the students groaned. He took something out from his pocket. It was his gross orange book again. Icha-icha paradise. Yuck! I swear im going to throw up.

"what a boring day.." sasuke thought to himself. "its not just boring, im starving too. I need blood." Sasuke was searching for an animal that he could hunt in the forest. He has a really good sense of sight. He can see living things for more than 100 meters away. He searched anywhere in the forest to find some good animal to hunt later, but he found nothing. Disappointed, he looked at his book and started reading. While reading, he cant help but look at sakura. Especially…..her injury….sasuke became hungry more…he cant control it…its like…her blood is some sort of a magnet….pushing sasuke near to her….wanting her blood…. He shook off the thought and continued reading…"theres nothing special about that girl…" sasuke thought to himself….if only he knew….

RING!!!! The bell rang. Everyone said goodbye to their teacher. Sakura was about to catch up with her friends when kakashi called her. "what is it uncle?" sakura asked him. "sakura, first, in this school you have to call me sensei. And second I need to ask you something very important." Kakashi spoke to her. Sakura asked. "what is it?" "did you get any injury? A freash one?" kakashi asked. "uhh…yeah….but…how did you know?" sakura asked. "ohh…your friends told me about your injury.." "oh..ok…ill see you tomorrow uncle- I mean sensei." Sakura left. "sakura…." Kakashi thought to himself. "you need to take care more of yourself from now on….this place is not an ordinary school…."

I was walking to my route back home, when I suddenly remembered an event. Its not really clear, but I know, someone left me under the bridge. But…who? If only I could remember. I kneeled down and looked at my injury. Its still bleeding. I was about to close it again when suddenly, I heard a noise. A quickly stood up and searched for the noise. I heard it again. It was from the plants. I nervously took a step forward and shouted. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME ON OUT! IM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" but honestly, im really, really afraid. Then suddenly, I heard a voice. "HAHA…are you sure that youre not afraid? Its getting dark out here. And your all alone." I looked for the voice…until I saw something In the bushes. It cant be…..red…blood…..eyes…..a…vampire! the vampire suddenly moved. "DON'T MOVE VAMPIRE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" I shouted at him. "and why would I do that?" the voice asked. "BECAUSE…YOU CANT!" I shouted at him…"oh..? I cant? What makes you so sure?" the vampire suddenly went out of the bushes. I really didn't get a good look at his face. All I know is that he has a skull silver necklace. That's all I could see. He took a few steps forward. I took few steps back. "whats the matter?" he asked me. "I thought you were not afraid." "IM NOT AFRAID!" I shouted at him. "then…why are you taking steps back?" he asked me. I really don't know what to do. While taking steps back, I didn't notice a big rock behind me. And I tripped. Again. I hate my clumsiness! I looked at the vampire, I noticed that he was smiling. But, why is he smiling? I looked at my feet. Oh no…..this is bad. My feet……its bleeding…….whats worse…..my blood is falling down on my knee……and……im bleeding…..in front of a vampire…..what am I going to do? Is this the end?


End file.
